SM038
* Closed * * }} Mimikyu Unmasked! (Japanese: ミミッキュのばけのかわ！ 's Disguise!) is the 38th episode of the , and the 977th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 17, 2017 and in the United States on November 4, 2017. Blurb When Team Rocket pounces, Ash is excited to show off his new Z-Move, but Lycanroc can’t quite make it work. After Kiawe steps up to send the villains blasting off again, Jessie and Mimikyu land in a shopping mall—and Mimikyu’s disguise is torn! Jessie thinks this is the perfect opportunity to get Mimikyu a new outfit, but it just isn’t interested in changing its look. She finally agrees to mend the ripped cloth, and when they battle again, Mimikyu actually listens to Jessie’s commands! Unfortunately for them, Lycanroc has been training hard, and it performs a perfect Z-Move that sends them blasting back to Bewear! Plot Following their trip to Akala Island, arrives at school, keen to try out the Z-Move. He is soon joined by and only for to be captured by . Not pleased by their actions, Ash gets ready to battle with as Team Rocket notice how different it looks as Jessie sends out . As Mimikyu turns its attention to Pikachu, Ash and Lycanroc perform , only for the move to fail. Kiawe sends out to use which frees Pikachu and sends them blasting off. As Team Rocket go flying, they notice that hasn't arrived to save them as they fall in different directions. Jessie and Mimikyu land in town after bouncing off a Pikachu balloon. As Jessie looks around for the others, Mimikyu emerges from a bush but its disguise has been torn. Jessie remembers what has said about seeing Mimikyu's true form and tries to recall Mimikyu back into its but Mimikyu doesn't go back in. Jessie isn't pleased with current events but cheers up on seeing a malasada stand and buys two but before she can eat any, three swoop in and take the malasada before flying off. Seeing the now empty malasada bag, Jessie gets an idea and soon Mimikyu is wearing it as Jessie looks at its disguise. Jessie thinks about throwing it away but Mimikyu isn't happy so Jessie decides to sort its wardrobe out. In the forest, James, Meowth and are calling out to Jessie as Meowth recalls seeing a shopping mall. James realizes that Jessie may have landed there and realize she may spend all of their money and run off to find her. In a clothes shop, two workers are helping Jessie and although she isn't looking for her, she finds herself attracted to a new dress and hat before trying to find Mimikyu something to wear. Jessie puts several outfits on Mimikyu but unimpressed, Mimikyu attacks Jessie before running away. Back at the Pokémon School, Ash and Lycanroc continue to attempt Continental Crush with no success. His classmates watch on with support as they try to figure out why it isn't working as each suggestion isn't the case. suggests that it may not be working because of the power received after evolving and Lycanroc lacks the experience to control the power. They agree to go back to basics as Professor Kukui amends the lesson to work on their moves and they start their training. Back at the shopping mall, Jessie is exhausted but as she goes to buy more malasadas, she finds she has little money left so buys just one. Whilst Jessie is busy, Mimikyu becomes angry and goes to attack the Pikachu balloon only for Jessie to stop it. Jessie offers to fix Mimikyu's disguise and Mimikyu hands it back to Jessie. Back at the school, using against Turtonator leaves Lycanroc looking tired as has test its to allow to water-ski. At the shopping mall, Jessie has sewn Mimikyu's disguise back together and as she goes to share her malasada, the Murkrow attack and take the malasada and disguise. Jessie and Mimikyu chase after the Murkrow and Jessie climbs up a tree to get the malasada and disguise back. After getting the malasada back, she chases a Murkrow for the disguise and jumps into the air and grabs it. A tired James and Meowth approach the shopping mall as an explosion happens nearby and guessing that Jessie maybe involved, rush in the direction of the smoke. They arrive in the shopping mall where the Pikachu balloon has burst as Jessie emerges from the remains and gives Mimikyu the disguise back and splits the malasada in half. The Murkrow return, this time en mass as Mimikyu rips through the malasada bag which shields Jessie and James' eyes and returns to its disguise, causing Meowth to see its true form once again. Meowth finds himself walking along the tunnel and emerges into a bright field of flowers and enjoys himself. Back in the real world, Mimikyu prepares to attack the Murkrow as James sees Meowth lying on the floor. The Murkrow attack which Mimikyu dodges before obeying Jessie's orders to attack as the Murkrow flee in defeat. James draws Jessie's attention over to Meowth who is dreaming about being on 's lap before coming back round as Jessie decides to attack Ash. Back at the school, Ash is surprised to see Jessie back as James and Meowth watch from a distance. Ash decides to show Team Rocket how hard they've been training as Mimikyu is able to dodge Rock Throw but instead of attacking Lycanroc, Mimikyu attacks Pikachu. Jessie tells Mimikyu to focus on Lycanroc only for Ash and Lycanroc to perform Continental Crush which succeeds, sending Team Rocket flying before Bewear jumps up to save them. Back at Bewear's den, Team Rocket help themselves to some berries. Major events * and perform for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trainer's; Alola Form) * ( ) * (multiple) * ( ; images) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Pokémon steals my malasadas in today's episode? ** Host: Jessie ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Murkrow * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * A starfish and a shell, which are real world animals, are attached to a beach bucket that Jessie's Mimikyu briefly wears during the dressing room scene. * The opening animation is updated to include a shot from this episode where Ash commands his to use , replacing the shot of Ash commanding his to use from Lulled to La-La Land!. * The -themed outfits in the Poké Problem segment are the same ones which wear for their food truck job in the next episode. * Team Rocket read out the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting and 's names are edited out in the dub. * The scene with 's body lying on the ground during his flower field fantasy is cut out in the dub. * The scene with Meowth's soul returning to his body is removed from the dub, although the original sound effect can still be heard. SM038 dub edit 1.png|Shot cut from the dub SM038 dub edit 2 original.png|Scene from the original showing SM038 dub edit 2.png|Scene edited in the dub In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 038 Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Mimikyu Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes animated by Shin Tanoue Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Mimigmas Enttarnung! es:EP981 fr:SL038 it:SM038 ja:SM編第38話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第38集